Tagged
by MadoHomu
Summary: Tagged! You're it! Once You're tagged, you're suppose to answer the following questions and afterwards, tag your friends so they can have fun! Enjoy!


Tagged

Tagged! You're it! Once You're tagged, you're suppose to answer the following questions and afterwards, tag your friends so they can have fun! Enjoy!

* * *

Tagged! You're it! Once You're tagged, you're suppose to answer the following questions and afterwards, tag your friends so they can have fun! Enjoy!

Name: Kaname Madoka  
Nickname: MadoMadoKa  
Age: 14  
Sex: Female  
Hair Color: Pink  
Eye Color: Pink

When do you had your... Who is it?

First Crush: Hehehehe just a month ago. It's a secret but her name starts with "H" And it's not Hitomi PLEASE ew.  
First Sex: NO!  
First Kiss: Haven't...  
First person you talked to: What? Probably the doctor that brought me to earth?  
First person you hate: I don't hate anyone hehe  
First BestFriend: Sayaka. When we were four she came and slapped me because there's a fly on my face and I smiled.  
First Heartbreak: Last month? I think I said something offensive to "H" and she got quite angry at me and I felt so bad and sad...

Last person you talked to: Homura-chan :) On the phone about homework  
Last person you eat with: Homura-chan hehe We eat chicken wings  
Last person you texted: Kyoko. She asked me about Sayaka's virginity  
Last person you killed: What  
Last thing you bought: A charm bracelet for Homura-chan :)

Say 5 things that little or no one knows about you.  
1) I'm not really into boys... haha  
2) I wished to help everyone!  
3) I once rolled on my bed too hard and my bolster raped me  
4) The only rebellious moment I had in my life was throwing my books on the floor and picked it up three seconds later  
5) My brother is gay, I can tell how he likes to play barbie dolls instead of the power rangers toy set.

Say 3 things that you wished everyone would know but they didn't.  
1) I strive to be like Mother Teresa  
2) I want to wear pink fluffy costume and bows and arrows. I don't know but it's cute  
3) I want to be closer to "H" so guys and girls please stop flirting around her so much.

Say 1 thing to the people you are going to tag.

I love you guys hehe

* * *

Tagged! You're it! Once You're tagged, you're suppose to answer the following questions and afterwards, tag your friends so they can have fun! Enjoy!

Name: Akemi Homura  
Nickname: Flame  
Age: 14  
Sex: Female  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Purple

When do you had your... Who is it?

First Crush: Technically is 39 years ago but in fact it's a month ago. And why do you care.  
First Sex: No.  
First Kiss: No.  
First person you talked to: No.  
First person you hate: Sayaka. Since the day she was born.  
First BestFriend: That someone. She's kind, nice, sweet, bubbly and she helps me through a lot of things.  
First Heartbreak: When she was hurt and dying, I am too.

Last person you talked to: Madoka. Homework  
Last person you eat with: Madoka. Chicken Wings  
Last person you texted: Kyoko. Redundant questions that I can't be bothered to remember.  
Last person you killed: Don't know the name.  
Last thing you bought: Not really bought. I have to PAY for what Kyoko had eaten yesterday

Say 5 things that little or no one knows about you.  
1) I don't belong to this world  
2) I've changed.  
3) No one believed that fate can't be change. But it's 100% true and I've experience more than you shitholes.  
4) However, no matter what, I'll do everything to change that certain fate.  
5)I've watched more people die than you ever had

Say 3 things that you wished everyone would know but they didn't.  
1) Shut the hell up and listen to my warnings for once you deepshits  
2) Stop wasting your effort on people who are not worth it  
3) You hurt her, you will die.

Say 1 thing to the people you are going to tag.

you don't have to do it because I don't care.

* * *

Tagged! You're it! Once You're tagged, you're suppose to answer the following questions and afterwards, tag your friends so they can have fun! Enjoy!

Name: Sakura Kyoko  
Nickname: Kawaii  
Age: 14  
Sex: Female  
Hair Color: Red  
Eye Color: Red

When do you had your... Who is it?

First Crush: Sayaka  
First Sex: Sayaka  
First Kiss: Sayaka  
First person you talked to: My boobs  
First person you hate: Sayaka  
First BestFriend: Sayaka.  
First Heartbreak: Sayaka

Last person you talked to: Sayaka  
Last person you eat with: Sayaka  
Last person you texted: Sayaka  
Last person you killed: Kyosuke  
Last thing you bought: Sayaka

Say 5 things that little or no one knows about you.  
1) Sayaka you stupid ass  
2) Sayaka you're gay  
3) Sayaka you're a faggot  
4) I hate Sayaka  
5) I really hate Sayaka

Say 3 things that you wished everyone would know but they didn't.  
1) Sayaka is not for sale  
2) Red and Blue are fated  
3) Sayaka is an asshole

Say 1 thing to the people you are going to tag.

Sayaka sucks

* * *

Tagged! You're it! Once You're tagged, you're suppose to answer the following questions and afterwards, tag your friends so they can have fun! Enjoy!

Name: Tomeo Mami  
Nickname: Yellow_Princess123  
Age: 14  
Sex: Female  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Yellow

When do you had your... Who is it?

First Crush: Must I say this?  
First Sex: Still a virgin! Call 1800-000-123!  
First Kiss: Still a virgin kisser! Call the above number!  
First person you talked to: My mother. I said she should be proud as she will have the biggest boob daughter in the world.  
First person you hate: Sasuke  
First BestFriend: Naruto  
First Heartbreak: When Naruto reject Sakura

Last person you talked to: Charlotte's mouth  
Last person you eat with: Charlotte's mouth  
Last person you texted: Sayaka. I told her she's a douchebag  
Last person you killed: I think is some homeless girl that just transformed into a witch. Her name should be Hyuuga Hinata or something.  
Last thing you bought: Levihan

Say 5 things that little or no one knows about you.  
1) I did not wish for big boobs. I grew them myself thanks  
2) I don't hide things in my hair or vagina. Especially guns. Who the hell is spreading these rumors.  
3) I have a thing for cakes.  
4) I don't do sex for grades wth who is spreading this.  
5) My recent Facebook profile picture got 12 likes so I guess I'm popular now.

Say 3 things that you wished everyone would know but they didn't.  
1) Don't sell your body.  
2) You guys are idiots  
3) Only cake can cure your loneliness.

Say 1 thing to the people you are going to tag.

Call 1800-000-123 if you're lonely.

* * *

Tagged! You're it! Once You're tagged, you're suppose to answer the following questions and afterwards, tag your friends so they can have fun! Enjoy!

Name: Miki Sayaka  
Nickname: SayaKyosuke  
Age: 14  
Sex: Female  
Hair Color: Blue  
Eye Color: Blue

When do you had your... Who is it?

First Crush: Hehe Kyosuke  
First Sex: I'm pure for Kyosuke  
First Kiss: Forever leaving the first to Kyosuke xoxo  
First person you talked to: I think is myself but I think is Kyosuke  
First person you hate: Everyone. Thoses who breathe the same air as Kyosuke deserved to die except me  
First BestFriend: Madoka. I slapped her because I want her to know that her face isn't allowed to be pimple-less  
First Heartbreak: When Hitomi is alive.

Last person you talked to: Kyosuke's violin. We talked about the fragrance of Kyosuke's chin  
Last person you eat with: Kyosuke's wheelchair. I ate Kyoksuke's chibi kawaii sushi.  
Last person you texted: Kyosuke's Mom. I have to ask her when would she be free in four years time so we can plan the wedding more smoothly.  
Last person you killed: I think is myself.  
Last thing you bought: A penthouse by the beach. For the honeymoon between me and Kyosuke in four years time when our age is legal to be married.

Say 5 things that little or no one knows about you.  
1) Kyosuke is mine.  
2) Not KyoKO. Is KyoSUKE  
3) Straight and single 5ever for Kyosuke!  
4) I hate green  
5) I like to slice things.

Say 3 things that you wished everyone would know but they didn't.  
1) Green and Gray does not suit like totally.  
2) Hitomi should be hated, hence her name starts with "H"  
3) Hitomi is a slut.

Say 1 thing to the people you are going to tag.

Make yourself free in four years time because I might invite you to our wedding.

* * *

A/N: HELLO PEOPLE I HOPE YOU GUYS AREN'T HATING ONJ ME THANSK


End file.
